Getting away with murder
by Piro the Renagade writer
Summary: if you are a marth, roy, or link fangirl, move on. if you like vengeful murdering please R&R.


THIS STORY IS NOT FOR MARTH AND ROY FANGIRLS!

Seriously, it isn't!

A/N: I am not responsible for the emotional damage this story causes. Oh and I don't own SSBM

Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness  
I need to calculate  
what creates my own madness  
and I'm addicted to your punishment  
and you're the master  
and I am waiting for disaster  
  
I feel irrational  
So confrontational  
To tell the truth I am  
getting away with murder  
it isn't possible  
to ever tell the truth  
but the reality is I'm getting away with murder  
(Getting away, Getting away, Getting away)  
  
I drink my drink and I don't even want to  
I think my thoughts when I don't even need to  
I never look back cause I don't even want to  
and I don't need to  
because I'm getting away with murder  
  
I feel irrational  
So confrontational  
To tell the truth I am  
getting away with murder  
it isn't possible  
to ever tell the truth  
but the reality is I'm getting away with murder  
(Getting away, Getting away, Getting away)

**Getting away with murder**

Roy sat in his room fuming for hours on end. He didn't even arrive for his matches today. Even though he knew that Master Hand would not appreciate that at all, but he found he didn't really care. He would be punished later, probably having Giga Bowser set on him in a match, but he did not care at all.

It all started when he and Marth first arrived at the tournament they were to arrive as new characters half-way through the tournament as to add a new level of difficulty to it. But when Marth passed his second and third tests to be in the tournament he had received two extra trophies that were to be placed on the third floor. Roy became very tired of it all. EVERYBODY liked Marth, but only a select few people still had respect for Roy. Roy reflected on his and Marth's time in the smash mansion. Marth walking down the hall, an arrogant smirk playing across his face, girls glancing at him every now and then, straightening his hair to make him look more attractive. Roy was sick of it.

He could only think of one thing to shut him up: Murder. He planned it out in the past few days. He would first need a paxy, he would steal their weapons and use them to kill Marth. Even though it would be easier to take a weapon from the weapon-storage chamber, he wanted the evidence to point to only one person. It took him a while to figure out who he would convict. But, then again, it should have been obvious from the start. Link and Marth were the best of friends, and never acknowledged Roy. Roy figured he could kill two birds with on stone, and kill Marth with one of Link's weapons, this way everyone would immediately suspect Link. All the evidence would be put against him. He would be sent to prison, and would be out of Roy's hair forever.

Roy looked over at the clock, it read 5:27. 'well,' Roy thought, 'at least the matches end at 5. So now I wont even have to face my punishment. But either way, I'm not going down there. I will have to keep awake most of the night, mainly because it takes everyone forever to fall asleep.' He walked over to his window. Now all he had to do was pick one of Link's weapons to kill Marth with…well there was the hook shot, but no, that doesn't cut into things just grabs them. The bow and arrow wasn't strong enough to get the job done, the boomerang was only good for knocking down and surprising the person whom it is used against, bombs are to noisy, this left with the sword, but he wasn't stupid. This sword was the so called 'sword of evil's bane' it would probably betray him, but, looking further, no sword would betray a person considering no sword has a mind of it's own. The clock read, 8:49. 5 more hours of waiting. He needed something to keep him busy till then. Well at least he knew that it would be one o' clock eventually, that was what mainly kept him from just getting up and killing Marth now.

9:00

He could not fail.

11:00

He was getting drowsy.

12:00

How he would like to sleep…

12:30 came and went and Roy had become so sleepy by now that he seriously considered ditching his plan and waiting until tomorrow. But his immense hatred at Marth and the fact that he would be dead within a few hours kept him awake. Roy snuck out of his room at 12:58. He managed to avoid most of the security cameras until he got to Link's room, which was conveniently placed right next to Marth's room. He tip-toed in, cursing the creaking door as he went, and went straight to Link's closet. He opened it, cautious of any creaking door, and pulled out the Master Sword. He looked at the reflection of the moon in the sword from the open window. He stared at it, transfixed for a while, but snapped out of it eventually. He then tip-toed out of the room, once again cursing the creaking door, then went into Marth's room.

There he was. Sleeping on his side. Drool running slightly down his cheek, soon to be blood.

"Damn you Marth," Roy said, "damn you to Hell." with that he rose the Master sword above his head, putting it in a thrusting position, and brought the sword down, plunging it in Marth's body. As Roy knew it would blood soon began running from Marth's mouth like a flowing stream.

Roy smirked in triumph, but that was soon turned into an shocked look. For the Sword of Evil's Bane cannot be controlled by an evil soul, which is what existed in Roy's body at the time. The only thing Roy remembered was watching the Master sword come back out of Marth's body and plunge into his own. My mind escaped right before Roy was killed. I would have died too if I had not escaped in time.

You probably don't know who I am but some of you have probably figured it out by now. I inhabit minds at leisure, I manipulate and destroy people, let's just say the shadow is always hidden.

This is the real story. The story I didn't tell you.

Roy, Marth, and Link were the best of friends. They were the most arrogant jerks in the tournament. They always made fun of me for me being of a different kind. I, naturally, ignored it. 'They will stop eventually.' I always thought determinedly. But they wouldn't. unfortunately for them, they had never seen my true power. For they were from different worlds. I soon devised a plan. This plan would put an end to all of them and their egos. I would posses Roy and convince his mind that Marth and Link were torturing him, and that the Master sword would not kill you if your soul is black. My plan worked for now I had complete control over Roy's mind. Well, not complete control. I needed to convince myself of those lies I told Roy or he would have been able to take over again easily. I forgot it seemed, because tonight I did not know the sword would turn on me. I remembered just before the sword struck. Lucky me.

Within the next week Link was charged with murder. He was sentenced to Life in the Nintendo prison. This took a rather unfortunate toll on the other smashers. Zelda, Link's girlfriend, started taking drugs and soon died afterward. Ganondorf, as I heard, soon took over Hyrule and still rules over it to this day. I was the only one not affected by this. Well maybe I was. I was a whole deal cheerier than I should have been. Nobody found this surprising as they all knew I hated those 3 in the first place. They got what they deserved. And I got what I deserved ever since I was genetically created in a lab years ago: happiness.

I am now the world's ultimate life form. I am Mewtwo.

WHOAH! O.O that was the darkest fanfic I have made so far! I wanted to make a surprise ending, so there!

Now I'm going to be killed by a bunch of mad marth and roy (and possibly Link) fan girls. Oh well… R&R!


End file.
